


Cold Hands

by Ehliena



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo really wants to hold her hand, but Rukia seems to be reluctant to let him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Ichigo has been trying to subtly hold Rukia's hand the entire time they were together, but for some reason she always managed to elude his grasp, quite literally. He wondered if he read her wrong, if she actually wasn't interested in him that way. He gave up any hint of subtle and grabbed her hand.

Which she promptly yanked away.

"Why won't you let me hold your hand?" he asked, frustrated and, quite honestly, he'd rather know sooner if she wasn't interested.

"Cold hands," she said, not entirely meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"I have cold hands," Rukia sighed. It wasn't her fault, she had an ice zanpaktou. It was bound to manifest in some way.

Ichigo snorted and grabbed her hand anyway.

"Cold hands, warm heart."

They had no more hand holding problems thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me that same thing once bc I usually have cold hands.
> 
> Anywho, comments and corrections are welcome sonce I wrote this on my phone and I'm sure there are bound to be errors. ^.^


End file.
